sentimientos
by black.star.725
Summary: Black Rock Shooter esta en peligro al igual, que el mundo real. paro no puede sola y necesitara ayuda de las 5 otherself mas sercanas a ella... pero los sentimientos de ellas despiertan al igual que el sentir y el amor, ya que dead master y black gold saw, se enamoran de black rock shooter, lo que traera problemas en la confianza entre esas dos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿cómo llegamos a esto?**

**bueno es mi primer fanfic, haci que es especial para mi. espero que les guste.**

**advertencia: contenido yuri, violencia y talves lemon... **

* * *

Había pasado 1 semana desde que black rock shooter peleo contra Mato. Todas se comportaban de manera extraña, ninguna se atrevía a salir de su reino, como era de esperarse, rock no lo soporto por mucho tiempo y se encamino a un nuevo reencuentro contra Dead Master…

Ya en el reino de la muerte

Dead master: (se da cuenta de que alguien entro a su reino) rayos! No estoy lista aun para un enfrentamiento. (Su cara se expresaba triste y enojada)

Black rock shooter: (sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, llega al lugar donde siente la presencia de su contrincante, pero no logra visualizarla) no es necesario que te escondas, no te are daño…

Dead master: (se sorprende) mmm… entonces que quieres aquí?!… (Sigue escondida)

Black rock shooter: (baja su mirada y se entristece) tengo miedo…

Dead master: (se sorprende nuevamente) *ellas también* jajajaja no me agás reír!.. Ni siquiera sentimos (sale de su escondite y se pone frente a frente con rock) eres ridi- (se asusta al ver a la chica con heridas graves por todo el cuerpo que no parecían cicatrizar)

Black rock shooter: (con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor) ayu-da-me (se desmaya en el acto)

Dead master relaciona de inmediato y la toma en brazos sin saber él porque… todo empieza a temblar, se da cuenta de que el reino de la roca es destruido, pero… shooter sigue con vida *que está pasando*, (pensaba asustada) esto no me da buena espina… (Se levanta con rock en sus brazos y camina rápido a otro reino más lejos que el suyo)

En el mundo de la roca

Elder caster: (mira la destrucción de ese mundo que tanto odiaba) por fin logre deshacerme de este lugar (sonríe sádicamente)

Black devil girl: (corre preocupada asta Elder caster) escapo!

Elder caster: Que! Cómo pudiste permitirlo idiota! (Le golpea el rostro con su puño)

Black devil girl: (cae al suelo y soba su mejilla) Que te pasa!

Elder caster: cállate! Esto es tu culpa en primer lugar!.. Ve tras ella antes de que llegue a otro reino.

Black devil girl: es demasiado tarde… logro entrar al mundo de… dead master.

Elder caster: ese es tu problema no el mío!

Black devil girl: yo no recibo órdenes tuyas! (Se pone de pie y la toma de la camisa)

*******: Cállense las dos (llega una tercera al lugar)

Ambas chicas se ponen de rodillas ante su presencia.

*******: Lograron capturarla?

Elder caster: no… logro escapar (mira a black devil con odio)

*******: No importa… ella es más vulnerable sin este patético reino… sus poderes se debilitan igual que sus sentimientos… ahora terminen con este lugar de una vez!

Ambas chicas se ponen a trabajar mientras que la otra se retira satisfecha.

Reino del dolor.

Dead master: *no sé porque estoy haciendo esto* (caminaba molesta con rock aun desmayada en sus brazos por el mundo de black Gold Saw)

Black gold saw: así que también despertaron los sentimientos de ustedes dos… (Gold sale debajo del suelo)

Dead master: (frente a frente) es algo que no te importa! (Responde enojada)

Black gold saw: (se pone celosa) porque cargas a rock?

Dead master: (sorprendida)… se desmayó… algún problema (sin darse cuenta también estaba celosa)

Ambas se miran con odio y desprecio, mientras que una chica perturbadoramente, llamada chariot las veía con sangre en su nariz a lo lejos.

Chariot: que rápido se enamoraron estas dos… será muy divertido ver como se destruyen por rock hahaha…

* * *

**comenten porfavor! y gracias por leer... pronto subire el capitulo 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: lagrimas**

**hola de nuevo aqui el segundo episodio :3**

* * *

Reino infantil

Black rock shooter: ¿dónde estoy? (se levanta de una cama) este lugar es… (Al darse cuenta de donde está, se levanta de inmediato) reconozco este lugar, es el reino de chariot… ¿¡pero como llegue aquí!?

Rock estaba en la casa de juguete donde encontró a dead master por primera vez… todo estaba en perfectas condicione, lo cual era extraño para ella sabiendo que la misma chariot la destruyo en su último enfrentamiento.

Black gold saw: no deberías levantarte aun (sale de repente sentada al final de la cama)

Black rock shooter: ¡black gold saw! (Saca su rock cannon y apunta a black gold saw, estuvo a punto de disparar pero le quita el cañón, la toma de las manos y la tira a la cama)

Black gold saw: (encima de rock, aun sosteniéndola de las muñecas le susurra en el oído) vamos rock-chan, si quieres pelea… pelearemos a mi manera (lambe su oreja)

Black rock shooter: Ahh! No agás eso (se sonroja)

Black gold saw: hahahaha te vez tan adorable (se levanta y camina a la puerta) ven conmigo, tu sabes algo que nosotras necesitamos saber.

Black rock shooter: ¿necesitamos?... no entiendo

Black gold saw: las otherself están desapareciendo… y tú tienes algo que ver

Rock baja su cabeza triste mirando el suelo, pensaba: *tendré que aceptar que perdí y no puedo sola, no tengo opción necesito ayuda*

Las dos salen del cuarto y llegan a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba dead master y chariot sentadas en silencio.

Chariot: ¡por fin despertaste!, te estábamos esperando.

Dead master: ¡rock! Bienvenida

Chariot: (sorprendida) *me sorprende su amabilidad* bla bla bla ahora dinos lo que sucedió

Black rock shooter: y a ustedes que les importa

Strength: (llega al lugar) desde que el mundo real está en peligro…

Chariot: ¡strength! ¿Cómo entraste?

Strength: eso es lo de menos… rock por favor… Mato está en peligro.

Black rock shooter: ok, les diré lo que está pasando.

Flash back

Rock se encontraba sentada sobre un enorme cañón antiguo, cuando siente la presencia de dos otherself acercándose donde se encontraba ella:

Black devil girl: yahoo, shooter

Rock dispara con su cañón pero devil lo esquiva con facilidad. Rock salta desde lo alto y saca su espada dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia devil girl, ella saca una enorme guadaña, ambas chocan con sus armas. Devil le pone un pie provocando que rock caiga al suelo y encaja la punta de su guadaña en su brazo derecho… rock golpea su estómago con el pie lanzándola lejos.

Elder caster: perfecto, en lo que ellas dos pelean destruiré el centro de poder del reino de la roca… así será más fácil llevarnos a black rock shooter… (Empieza a destruir los enormes cañones con unas habilidades impresionantes)

Rock se marea y deja caer sus armas al suelo. Devil girl aprovecha la situación y golpea fuertemente su cabeza con el otro la lado de la guadaña. La pobre chica de ojos azules cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Devil girl pone su pie en la espalda de rock con fuerza y encaja el arma en su pie. Lo cual provoca un fuerte grito de dolor a su víctima.

Black devil girl: maldita sea, esa Elder caster tenía razón, si destruyes el reino la reina pierde su poder hahaha. (Se sienta sobre la espalda de rock) no vine hasta aquí para pelear contigo… vine por ti para que te nos unas. Queremos que este mundo sea el real y el otro el paralelo, pero para ello te necesitamos, necesitamos tu exquisita flama azul… ¿qué dices, te nos unes?

Black rock shooter: ¡jamás! (toma su cañón y golpea con fuerza sobre su contrincante, después destruye el suelo para escapar hacia el reino de dead master)

Black devil girl: ¡rayos! *dead master no puede saber que estoy viva, tendré que dejarla escapar*

Flash back

Dead master: ¿black devil girl dices? (Aprieta sus puños con fuerza)

Black rock shooter: si eso dije… ¿porque, la conoces?

Dead master: es mi hermana mayor (empieza a llorar)

Chariot: *dead, yo te ayudare a olvidar el dolor te lo prometo*

* * *

**si sugieren algun personaje o alguna pareja, soy toda oidos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: mi pajarito.**

**ok :3 ojala les este gustando, porque realmente no se como escribir un fanfic**

* * *

Mundo real

Una tarde después de clases, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, estaba sentada sola en una banca del parque. Decaída y triste recordaba su pasado antes de conocer a Mato, recuerdos felices y llenos de amor….

Yomi: yuka… (Lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus bellos ojos azules)

Mato: (apenas saliendo del instituto) hola chicas… ¿dónde está Yomi?

Kagari: (un poco apagada le contesta) hola mato, está en el parque.

Mato: ¡y que estamos esperando, vamos!

Yuu: no mato… (La toma del brazo)

Mato: que pasa, ¿porque no quieren que valla?

Kagari: su hermana no vendrá… cancelo el viaje

Mato: (quita la mano de yuu) en momentos como este, deberíamos apoyarla y no dejarla sola (sale corriendo hacia dirección al parque)

Kagari: ¡mato espera! (trata de perseguirla, pero yuu la detiene)

Yuu: ella tiene razón, le puede suceder algo malo si la dejamos sola

Kagari: (sorprendida) si, tienes razón… vamos a casa de saya como lo planeamos y ahí las esperamos.

Yuu: estoy de acuerdo, ¡vamos! *solo espero que dead master no despierte nuevamente*

Las dos chicas se encaminan a casa de saya platicando amablemente, confiadas en que sus amigas están bien… mientras que en el parque:

Mato: (encuentra a Yomi y se acerca quedando de un lado a 1 metro de distancia) Yomi…

Yomi: (la mencionada voltea a ver a su amiga) ¿qué haces aquí?

Mato: (no le contesta) ¿estabas llorando?..

Yomi: ¡que te importa!

Mato: ¡me importa mucho! porque somos amigas,

Yomi: ¿amigas? (llora aún más) las cosas eran mejor antes de conocerte

Mato: (esas palabras le provocaron un intenso dolor en el pecho ahora ella lloraba) Yo-Yomi… lo siento, todo es mi culpa, sufres por mi culpa, todo lo malo te pasa por mi culpa. (Se da la vuelta y corre)

Yomi: *pero que rayos dije* (corre tras ella y la abrasa violentamente por la cintura) perdóname mato… yo no podría sobrevivir sin ti, si te pierdo a ti también jamás me lo perdonaría.

Mato: (se sonroja y le corresponde el abraso)

Un rato después en casa de saya:

Saya: no creen que esas dos ya se tardaron (algo preocupada con una taza de té en la mano)

Yuu: no te preocupes saya están bien

Saya: es fácil para ti decirlo, si les pasa algo la culpa será mía (acaba con su te de un solo trago)

Kagari: (comiendo galletas en la sala) saya solo han pasado 15 minutos no exageres

Tocan el timbre de la puerta y Kagari va y la abre:

Mato: ¡ya llegamos! (entra a la casa igual que Yomi)

Saya: (toma del cuello a mato) ¡par de locas me tenían preocupada!

Mato: ya vasta saya me haces cosquillas

Saya: ok pero con una condición

Mato: ¿cuál?

Saya: que yuu y tú me acompañen a la cocina

Mato: ok, vamos yuu

Yuu: bueno (se encamina con mato a la cocina)

Saya: (ya en la cocina) necesito hablar algo importante con ustedes dos

Yuu: ¿sobre qué?

Saya: sobre las orthersef

Mato: *BRS, ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que la vi, me pregunto si ella está bien* sucede algo con ellas

Saya: ha pasado de todo… sus sentimientos por fin despertaron y también el deseo y el poder

Yuu: no lo entiendo, ¿eso es malo?

Saya: claro que no… pero un othersef está esclavizando a los demás y eso afecta psicológicamente a los humanos, hasta llegar al suicidio… y black rock shooter tiene mucho que ver en esto

Mato: no lo entiendo, ella que tiene que ver

Saya: ella tiene la habilidad para transportar todas las orthesef a nuestro mundo… cuando ellas lleguen pierden conexión con nosotros y pueden matarnos sin que a ellas les afecte… pero esa habilidad es tan poderosa que ni rock podría resistirla.

Mato: ¡no puede ser!

Yuu: ¿y qué podemos hacer?

Saya: mantener contacto con el otro mundo… es lo único que podemos hacer

Mato: entonces necesitamos ayuda de Kagari y Yomi

Saya: no, ellas aún son inestables y si se enteran traería consecuencias letales a chariot y dead master.

Black rock shooter: (viendo desde su mundo lo que pasaba en esa conversación) soy un peligro después de todo… yo lo único que quería era proteger a mato, pero solo le estoy causando más problemas.

******: (Viendo a lo lejos) *black rock shooter, serás mía antes de matarte, te lo prometo*

* * *

**gracias por leer XD... comenten porfavor...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: emboscada**

**comenten por favor...**

* * *

Reino infantil

Black rock shooter practicaba su puntería con su rock cannon hacia los macarrones que chariot le lanzaba y cuando empezó a lanzar más, rock trato de convertir su cañón en una poderosa metralleta pero un macarrón verde la golpea en el pecho y la manda a volar hacia unas rocas en forma de figuras…

Chariot: (baja de su araña y saca su espada dirigiéndose rápidamente a shooter, mientras que ella apenas podía estar en pie) ¡que pasa rock, antes los esquivabas con mayor facilidad!

Black rock shooter: (apenas levantándose del suelo frio quejándose un poco) ¡no cantes victoria esto apenas ha comenzado!

Ambas chocan con sus pesadas armas y empieza la pelea con increíbles movimientos de parte de las dos. Mientras que las otras 3 veían la pelea a lo lejos. De chariot mete su pie provocando que black callera duramente al suelo, rápidamente coloca su espada cerca de su cuello.

Dead master: (con una expresión enojada)

Strength: tranquila solo es un combate para medir las habilidades de rock, chariot no le hará daño

Black gold Saw: tal vez ella no, pero si no se dan prisa yo sí.

Rock se levanta del suelo y golpea a chariot en el rostro y después la empuja con una fuerte patada en el pecho, ahora chariot estaba en el suelo.

Chariot: (siente la presencia del enemigo acercándose) espera, alguien se acerca… (Se pone de pie y toma a rock se la mano y la lleva con las demás)

Black gold saw: si eso es cierto, debemos proteger a rock. Strength lleva a rock lejos de aquí y nosotras entretenemos al enemigo

Strength: vamos rock

Black rock shooter: ¡yo no iré a ninguna parte, peleare con ustedes!

Strength: ¡no dejare que le pase nada a yuu por culpa tuya! (Toma a rock con su enorme mano y con la otra abre un agujero justo por debajo)

Dead master: ¡es hora de la pelea!

Chariot: están aquí pero no las veo (si darse cuenta White rock shooter le sale por arriba. La golpea de la cabeza rompiendo su corona y noqueándola por completo)

Black gold saw: ¡chariot! (Trata de llegar hacia ella, pero black matagi le encaja su enorme sable en pecho, causándole un fuerte dolor, cae al suelo y se desmaya)

Dead master: ¡black gold saw, chariot! (Asustada be a su alrededor esperando el ataque de su oponente)

Black devil girl: no has cambiado nada hermanita (sale caminando frente a ella con una guadaña idéntica a la de dead master)

Dead master: (sorprendida tira su arma al suelo y queda paralizada del terror) ¿qué quieres de nosotras?

Black devil girl: cuando sepa que sus amiguitas están en peligro… vendrá corriendo al rescate.

Dead master: no lo permitiré (aprieta sus pullos con fuerza)

Black devil girl: ella es tan tonta que aceptara dar su vida por la tuya (levanta su guadaña) además no te pregunte si querías (encaja su guadaña en el suelo, provocando que de este salga un rayo de electricidad que se dirige a su pequeña hermana)

Dead master: (se cubre con los brazos esperando que el ataque llegue, pero este nunca paso y abre sus ojos como platos al ver que rock detuvo el ataque con su propio cuerpo) ¡rock!

Black rock shooter cae al suelo desmayada por lo que las otras dos enemigas se sorprenden y forjan una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus rostro.

White rock shooter: valla nos han ahorrado el trabajo, debo agradecerlo hahaha (toma a shooter de su cintura y la carga)

Black matagi: ahórrate el agradecimiento para otro día, vete antes de que llegue la otra, yo me quedare a destruir este reino de mierda (toma el arma de rock)

Black devil girl: como quieras, yo me voy con White (ambas parten rápidamente como llegaron)

Black matagi: (apunta el cañón hacia el corazón de roca y lo destruye de un solo tiro) *eso fue muy fácil* (se retira con el cañón en la mano)

Strength: oh no he llegado tarde (mira su alrededor, cuando de repente empieza a temblar y a destruirse el reino de chariot, rápidamente toma a black gold saw)

¡qué esperas dead, vámonos!

Dead master: ¡pero qué hay de rock!

Strength: primero hay que salir de aquí y después la salvamos… muévete (salta por el agujero)

Dead master: (toma a chariot y salta también por el agujero)

Mundo real

Las 5 sentadas en la sala con la luz apagada viendo una película de terror. Saya y chariot parecía disfrutarla, yuu tenía la cara de aburrimiento, mientras que mato y Yomi se abrazaban del miedo.

Kagari: se acabaron las palomitas (señala el bote con la mirada) yuu, ve por mas

Yuu: yo porque, ve tu (se cruza de brazos)

Mato: yo voy (toma el bote de palomitas rápidamente)

Kagari: pero date prisa

Mato: lo quieres- (se desmaya en el suelo)

Saya: ¡mato! (se para rápidamente del sofá para socorrer a mato) ¡mato estas bien! (la carga en sus piernas)

Mato: (apenas consiente le responde) estoy, bien solo necesito descansar (se queda dormida en su regazo)

Yuu: ¿saya ella está bien? (preocupada le pregunta)

Saya: tranquilas, solo está cansada… *vas bien mato, ellas te necesitan*

Reino del dolor

Mato ve como llega strength y dead master cargando a dos víctimas de una brutal pelea…

Strength: llegamos al mundo de black gold saw, aquí estaremos a salvo (pone a gold en el suelo acostada)

Dead master: ¿porque ellas eran tan fuertes?

Strength: por cada reino que destruyen ellas se hacen más fuertes

Dead master: todo es culpa mía, si la hubiera protegido nada de esto hubiera pasado (enojada)

Strength: no te culpes, su hubieras intervenido podrían haberte matado

Dead master: las cosas no se quedaran así… peleare contra ellas

Strength: yo no arriesgare mi vida.

Dead master: entonces iré solo (camina hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la persona que amaba)

Mato: ¡espera, yo iré contigo!

Strength: ¡mato! (la abraza tiernamente sin sus manos gigantes. La observa bien y se impresiona del cambio radical que sufrió) mato, porque estas vestida así

Mato: por favor… llámame beast mato.

* * *

**ok, si se preguntan a mato la e puesto de black rock shooter beast. para los que no lo sepan, es una edicion especial. busquenla...**

**gracias por leer XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: White rock shooter…**

**espero que les guster este episodio.**

* * *

Black rock shooter: ¿dónde estoy? (se encontraba vendada de los ojos y amarrada de brazos y piernas, sentada en el suelo)

*******: Por fin despiertas, ¿no sabías que dormirse durante el día es de mala educación?

Black rock shooter: no tengo que preguntar quién eres… solo una persona hablaría de modales.

*******: (Angustiada) hahahaha pero como haz de saberlo si tus ojos están vendados.

Black rock shooter: *es obvio que quiere ocultar quien es* ¿estoy equivocada? White rock shooter.

White rock shooter: eres más lista de lo que recuerdo one-chan (quita la venda de sus ojos)

Black rock shooter: ¿porque haces esto? Acaso no te importa Miku

White rock shooter: hablas de la hermanita gemela de Mato… la que dieron por muerta hace años.

Black rock shooter: ¿Qué quieres decir? (su respiración se agita) ¿Mato y Miku son gemelas?

White rock shooter: en efecto… acaso pensabas que nuestro parecido era una coincidencia.

Black rock shooter: (se niega a creerlo) ¡no juegues conmigo! (Gotas de agua salen de sus ojos)

White rock shooter: estoy un tanto aburrida así que te contare sobre tu origen.

Black rock shooter: ori-gen *eso es imposible, nadie sabe la razon por la que nací*

**Flash back. Narra White rock shooter**

Cuando Kuroi Mato y Kuroi Miku aún se veían como hermanas, pero nunca fue así… la madre solo quería a su pequeña Mato, mientras que a la mayor siempre la trataba con desprecio, por lo que yo nací a una edad muy temprana. Un año después de mi nacimiento, Miku sufrió un terrible accidente.

Medico: la joven Miku cayó de las escaleras, lo sentimos, no pudimos salvarla. Sufrió una herida mortal en la cabeza.

Mato: ¡nooo! Todo es mi culpa, debí detenerla… si yo hubiera ido con ella esto no habría pasado (abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, mientras que esta sonreía satisfecha)

**Reino blanco**

Miku: ¿Dónde estoy? (el lugar estaba en ruinas por completo)

White rock shooter: estas en mi mundo (sale frente a la inocente chica)

Miku: ¿tu mundo?.. Debo regresar con Mato (siente punzadas en su cabeza y se tira de rodilla)

White rock shooter: para que… ella no te necesita… ella se alegra de tu muerte, no te necesita.

Miku: ¡cállate! ¡Ella es la única que me quiere realmente!

White rock shooter: eso no es cierto, (se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo) yo te quiero más que nadie.

Miku: pero apenas te conozco

White rock shooter: apenas me conoces, pero yo te conozco muy bien… tú me diste la vida

Miku: ¿yo te di la vida? (no comprendía el hecho de dar vida, cuando ella no podía con la suya)

White rock shooter: si, tu dolor me dio vida y entre más sufres, mas tengo que soportarlo… es por eso que te quiero feliz, Miku

Miku: (empieza a desvanecerse todo a su alrededor) ¿soportarlo? ¡Espera no te vayas! (despierta en el hospital y se da cuenta de la persona que frente a su cama)

****: Buenos días bella durmiente…

Miku: ¿Quién es usted?

****: Mi nombre es katsuki… tu familia te abandono en este lugar, es muy triste no… pero creo que lo peor es darte por muerta.

Miku: muerta, no, no ¡usted miente!

Katsuki: pero no estás solo, te ofrezco mi apoyo… te he escuchado cantar y quiero hacerte la primera diva vocaloid

Miku: acepto

Katsuki: que rápido aceptaste. (Cruza sus brazos) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Miku: Kuroi Miku

Katsuki: no… a partir de hoy te llamaras Hatsune Miku (se acerca a ella y golpea suavemente su cabeza)

Miku: Hatsune… El sonido del futuro… Me gusta

Katsuki: ¿estas consienten que Kuroi Miku está muerta?

Miku: ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

Katsuki: no te preocupes pequeña Miku, serás feliz conmigo

Mientras que Mato sufría la pérdida de su hermana mayor, el dolor por el que ella pasaba, dio el nacimiento a una nueva orthersef más fuerte que otras, Black rock shooter, sin embargo tenía que compartir su inocente cuerpo con un alma diabólica y deseosa de venganza.

**Flash back finaliza**

Black rock shooter: así que eso pasó… ¿pero a que te refieres con compartir mi cuerpo?

White rock shooter: hahahaha, no soy la persona indicada para que lo sepas… cuando lleguemos.

Black rock shooter: (mordiéndose los labios) ¿llegar a dónde?

White rock shooter: hahahaha, eres muy curiosa pequeña hermana (se retira de la habitación oscura dejando a rock sola)

**Reino del dolor**

Dead master: eres igual de linda que esa rock.

Beast Mato: gracias (se sonroja)

Dead master: me ayudas a conquistarla

Beast Mato: bueno y-yo no-sé que-

Black gold saw: (llaga al lugar por debajo de ambas) no estamos para eso dead. Localice el paradero del enemigo.

Chariot: ¡vamos de una vez! *matare a black matagi… esto no se quedara así*

* * *

**gracias por leer. como notaron, incluire algunas divas virtuales vocaloid... ojala sea se su agrado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: plan**

**si no les gusta pueden matarme... se valen insultos :3**

* * *

Black gold saw: localice el paradero de black matagi y Elder caster.

Chariot: ¿¡donde!? (Le pregunta con enojo)

Black gold saw: se dirigen al reino central (strength)

Strength: ¿pero porque hacia allá?

Chariot: ¡eso no importa, vamos! (toma sus armas rápidamente)

Beast mato: ¡espera! (la detiene de un hombro) puede ser una trampa.

Strength: puede que ella tenga razón

Black gold saw: pero qué tal si hay una razón en especial, no podemos arriesgarnos (golpeaba suavemente un muro con sus enormes garras)

Beast mato: mmm… (Se detenía a pensar) *¿Qué debemos hacer? Ir o no ir…* ¡lo tengo!

Chariot: … ¿Cuál es tu plan? (le preguntaba con un tono molesto)

Mato Beast: separarnos en equipos (sonreía satisfecha de su plan)

Black gold saw: es un plan bastante estúpido ¬¬

Mato Beast: no, escucha… la mitad de nosotras ira al reino central para espiar al enemigo, si algo planean las detienen y la otra mitad esperaremos aquí por si es una trampa.

Strength: si es una trampa entonces ¿Qué es lo que planean?

Mato Beast: tomar el camino equivocado para no encontrar a rock a tiempo

Black gold saw: (sorprendida) extraordinario, quien iba a decir que eras tan inteligente mato

Mato Beast: (sonrojada) gracias gold… ahora, ¿Quién ira-

Chariot: (la interrumpe) ¡yo iré!

Mato Beast: ok (confundida) gold tratara de localizar a Rock, pero es importante que alguien se quede con ella para protegerla.

Chariot: *es mi oportunidad de estar a solas con gold saw-kun* ¡yo me quedare!

Mato Beast: entonces yo iré con Chariot (le sale una gotita por detrás de la cabeza)

Mundo real

(Insanity)

NE doko de atta koto ga nai kA?

Ne ithoshi kimi to ha hanashita

Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai

Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta

INSaNITY

Fusou shisou da

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki Na jinsei

iNSaNITY

yami ka? Hakari ka?

INSaNITY

INSaNITY

Katsuki: se graba de nuevo (para la música desde la cabina de grabación) Miku concéntrate

Miku: sí (respondía con una coz un poco desanimada)

IA: ¿estás bien Miku?

Miku: estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareada… no te preocupes (le regala una débil sonrisa)

IA: (pensaba) *algo no anda bien… ella nunca se había equivocado tanto*

Katsuki: empiecen desde donde empiezas a cantar Miku…

Miku: está bien (empieza a sonar la pista) Ne doko de atta koto ga nai- (pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo provocando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza)

IA: ¡MIKU! (Se quita rápidamente los audífonos) *sa-sangre, n-no puedo más* (se desmaya también)

Piko: (fuera de la cabina observaba a sus pequeñas amigas) ¡IA, Miku! (Entra rápidamente a la cabina junto a len y Katsuki

Katsuki: rápido, llamen una ambulancia

Len: sí (sale de la cabina)

Piko: ¿Qué hay de IA? (Preocupado por el amor de su vida)

Katsuki: ella está bien, solo le tiene pavor a la sangre

Piko: (aliviado) *creo que me preocupo demasiado*

Reino blanco

Miku: (visualiza su alrededor) otra vez aquí

White rock shooter: bienvenida

Miku: ¿a qué me has traído nuevamente?

White rock shooter: para que pelees contra mato

Miku: (sorprendida) ¿mato? No lo are, no lastimare a mi pequeña hermana

White rock shooter: claro que lo aras (en un rápido movimiento, le encaja un pequeño cuchillo en el estómago y este desaparece en su interior)

Miku: ¡ahh! *me duele, que está pasando* (empieza a transformarse en Miku append, mientras que un odio hacia rock) *black rock shooter*

White rock shooter: hahaha vamos, tu odio me alimenta… será muy divertido ver como acabas con tu pequeña hermana

Reino central

Elder caster: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Black matagi: para que más, estamos aquí para destruir el núcleo para ser más fuertes, no es obvio (acaricia el cañón de rock)

Mato Beast: (escondida con Chariot tras unos cubos, escuchando la charla) aun no logro entender porque destruir los reinos (pensaba)

Chariot: ¡ya no lo soporto más! (Sale de su escondite y se dirige violentamente a black matagi)

Mato Beast: ¡Baka! (Sale tras de ella para unirse a la pelea) *que rayos le pasa*

Black rock shooter: (viendo desde un espejo de agua parecido a las habilidades de black gold saw) ¿esa es mato? (preocupada trata de forzar su agarre… logra romper las cadenas que la sujetaban y sale cautelosamente para que White y devil no la oigan salir) *por fin recupere mis fuerzas* (corre a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su querida amiga mato… )

* * *

comenten, su opinion es importante y si no tienen cuenta en esta pagina, pueden enviarme un mensaje atraves de mi pagina en facebook: Anime black rock shooter y los vocaloid- mexico AnimeBlackRockShooterYLosVocaloidMexico?ref=hl#!/AnimeBlackRockShooterYLosVocaloidMexico si tiene alguna sugerencia la tomare en cuenta

XD gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7: una confeción para llorar**

ok, espero les guste el episodio, especial strength x black gold saw XD. ahora pueden matarme... soy realmente mala para esto :3 pero no se preocupen es mi primer fanfic y prometo mejorar

* * *

El silencio se hace presente en ambas chicas aun buscando a la ausente Rock, la menor pensaba las palabras correctas para explicar lo que siente por su acompañante

Black gold saw: ¿te pasa algo strength? Te vez algo tensa (acerca su rostro peligrosamente a la peli plata, lo que provoca un fuerte sonrojo)

Strength: bueno y-yo *ahora que le digo, pensara que soy una maniática* ¿t-te gusta rock? (dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente)

Black gold saw: bueno, la verdad ya no sé lo que ciento (baja su cabeza para que su acompañante no note su tristeza

Strength: ¿Por qué? (sorprendida le pregunta a la peli roja) siempre te molesta cuando alguien se le acerca (habla dejando que su naturaleza se adueñe de la situación)

Black gold saw: (se da cuenta rápidamente que la menor esta celosa) *strength* ¿sabes dónde está dead master? No la he visto desde hace un rato (cambia el tema para evitar la incomodidad)

Strength: no me cambies el tema (le hace un adorable puchero)

Black gold saw: como lo sospechaba… estas celosa (se acerca nuevamente a su rostro sonrojado y la toma de su pequeña cintura) no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a olvidarla.

Strength: (enojada de escuchar esas palabras empezó a apretar fuertemente los hombros de la mayor) ¡no es ella, baka, eres tú!

Black gold saw: (impresionado no sabía que decirle, no esperaba ser correspondida por alguien ¿qué no amaba?) strength… yo quisiera intentarlo contigo y ¨olvidarla¨ pero no quiero lastimarte.

Strength: no te preocupes, prometo no llorar ni odiarte… quiero ayudarte a olvidarla, no importa si me lastimas, pero quiero estar contigo

Esas palabras le hacían feliz, todo este tiempo pensó que nadie le amaría. Su calor corporal sube drásticamente cuando siente a la menor sentándose en sus piernas y colocando su cabeza en su cuello, no podía soportarlo más, quería probar esos labios, y así fue, ambas chicas se unieron en un exquisito beso. Pero no duro mucho, una chica de ojos azules llego a su mente, se separó de aquella pequeña que le amaba tanto, no quería aceptar el dejar de quererla, ni tampoco de estar usando a strength como un juguete, pero a la peli plata no parecía importarle ser plato de segunda mesa, lo único que importaba era ser amada por aquel ser de hermoso cabello rojo.

Dead master: no quisiera arruinar esta escena tan romántica pero alguien necesita ayuda *me estas dejando el camino libre BGS*

Black gold saw: vamos yo las llevo (toma a ambas de la cintura y llevándolas al lugar con su habilidad especial)

Reino central

Un enfrentamiento a muerte se daba entre Chariot y black matagi o mejor dicho un juego, es lo que estaba haciendo la chica de ojos purpura a Chariot, ya que cada movimiento que ella hacia parecía en vano…

Chariot: ¡deja de huir y pelea maldita! (se dirige con velocidad hacia su contrincante, apuntando con su espada)

Black matagi: tú lo pediste (toma ¨su cañón¨ y golpea fuertemente a Chariot, estampándola en el suelo)

Beast mato: ¡Chariot! (trata de llegar a ella pero Elder caster la detiene en seco)

Elder caster: si quieres pelea, será conmigo (sonríe sádicamente)

Beast mato: (temblando) n-no quero lastimarte, p-por favor apártate de mi camino si no quieres salir lastimada

Elder caster: ¿lastimarme a mí? Hahaha deja de bromear niña ingenua (dirige velozmente su arma hacia la cabeza de Mato pero una mano detiene el ataque)

Black rock shooter: no te atrevas a tocarla bruja estúpida (aun con su mano sujetando la filosa guadaña, la lanza sobre black matagi)

Black matagi: ¡quítate de enzima bola cebo… me lastimas! (aun debajo de Elder, visualiza como Chariot se levanta del suelo con dificultad y tomaba su preciado cañón)

Chariot: esto no te pertenece piratita de mierda (alza el cañón, apuntando hacia la inconsciente Elder caster) no sé cómo se usa esto, pero no creo fallar de tan cerca… primero la matare a ella y luego a ti.

Black matagi: ¡no lo toques! ¡Es mío! (En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levanta, tomando la guadaña de su aliada a punto de dar el golpe final)

****: Sí quieres jugar al gato y al ratón juega conmigo nii-chan (una chica extraña toma del cuello a matagi, ¿con su cola de neko? evitando la muerte segura de una rubia ¨interesante¨)

Black matagi: ¿pero qué estás haciendo? Maldita traidora, se supone que debemos matar a los que se interpongan. (Trata de liberarse de su agarre pero parece inútil)

****: Pues cambie de parecer, me uniré al otro mando (libera a su ahora enemiga)

Black matagi: no pienso seguir con esta pelea, me retiro pero me las pagaras, te arrepentirás de avernos traicionado (desaparece con Elder caster en sus brazos)

Chariot: gracias por ayudarme (deja caer el cañón y se queda mirando emocionada a su salvadora) ¿cómo te llamas?

****: Mi nombre es Neko Black (Corresponde con una sonrisa pícara y seductora)

Beast mato: (aun cofundada) eso fue raro, no crees rock

Black rock shooter: ¬¬ es lo primero que dices después de tanto tiempo (cruza sus brazos molesta)

Beast: ¡R-Rock, eres tú! (Abraza tiernamente a su heroína dejando caer unas lágrimas) que bueno que estés bien, te extrañe

Apenas llegando las tres perdidas, contemplan de inmediato dos raras escenas, la primera de una cierta rubia, mirando a una desconocida como si fuera amor a primera vista y a cierta humana abrazando a alguien con mucho afecto por lo que las tres se preguntaron quién era esa chica pero estas se aclararon cuando esta hablo.

Black rock shooter: llegan tarde, y se puede saber qué hace black gold saw abrazando a las dos de la cintura, no me salgan con que hicieron un trio (ríe divertidamente al ver la cara de impresión en las tres) parece que vieron un fan-

Esta se desvanece en el suelo lo que llama la atención de todos, la habían recuperado, la misma rock fuerte y valiente de antes, pero el miedo de perderla otra vez era evidente, llegaron a pensar que su debilidad había desaparecido, que su reino se volvía a reconstruir, pero solo fue un golpe de suerte, una coincidencia, otra mala jugada del destino… pero eso le emocionaba al enemigo.

* * *

**chariot se enamora de una desconocida... este nuevo personaje tambien es de Huke pero no se como se llama, por lo que le llamare Neko Black :3 **

**gracias por leer XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: un nuevo mundo

Beast mato: estas bien rock (le ayuda a ponerse de píe)

Black rock shooter: sí, no te preocupes n-no p-pasa nada (sujeta su mano y expresa un gesto de dolor)

Neko black: ¿me puede mostrar su mano?

Rock asiente la cabeza con un poco de desconfianza, y le muestra la mano y esta le quita el guante. Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver una gran herida en la palma de su mano… era una cortada profunda y algo morada.

Chariot: eso pasa cuando detienes un arma con las manos baka

Black rock shooter: ¡tú no harías lo mismo si Kagari estuviera en peligro!

Neko black: cálmense las dos… dime rock ¿fue Elder caster verdad? (mira seriamente a los ojos azules de rock)

Black rock shooter: sí (teme lo peor)

Neko black: ella usa veneno en sus armas, un veneno muy potente y mortal (por un momento parecía tener cara de horror, pero todo cambia cuando la neko traviesa empieza a reír dulcemente)

Dead master: de que te ríes (su rostro se llena de ira)

Neko black: yo tengo la cura… pero

Black gold saw: ¡pero que! (La toma delos hombros y la sacude con fuerza)

Neko black: tiene efectos secundarios (ríe divertida)

Black rock shooter: ¿efectos?.. No importa, la tomare

Neko black: bueno, pero después no te enojes conmigo (saca una aguja con algo puesto y se lo encaja en la muñeca) listo

Chariot: es mejor que nos vallamos a un mundo más seguro y cómodo

Black gold saw: tienes razón, pero ¿A dónde?

Neko black: yo sé a dónde, vamos síganme

Black rock shooter: confiaremos en ti, pero si nos traicionas yo misma te matare (Un destello se hace presente y todas desaparecen en medio de él)

Reino blanco

Dos chicas entrenaban para el combate que definiría el destino de ambos mundos… era Miku append enfrentándose a su propia otherserf White rock shooter

Miku: ¡todavía no! (saca unas hermosas alas letales que después se transforman en filosas púas que se dirigen velozmente hacia White)

White rock shooter: (las esquiva todas con facilidad) es todo lo que tienes

Miku: (cae hincada al suelo, sudando) *porque no logro lastimarla, a este paso jamás podre acabar con mato*

White rock shooter: *eso pensé, aún eres devil* ¡vete a tú mundo, mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento!

Miku se retira cansada, mientras que White se acerca a un otherserf de bajo rango y este le susurra en el oído para después retirarse del lugar.

White rock shooter: *así que esa gata nos traiciono, no lo esperaba de ella que odia tanto a su humana, que lastima, tendré que devorarla* (se relame su labio inferior)

Reino *****

Todas quedaron boca abierta al ver ese enorme reino o mejor dicho una ciudad secreta que incluso tenia habitante viviendo como si fuera el mundo real.

Neko black: esta sociedad se construyó hace años pero se mantuvo en secreto para evitar a los que no tienen sentimientos, pero no solo eso, la mayoría de ellos pelearan contra los que quieren acabar con el mundo real y ahora ustedes son parte de este nuevo mundo.

Black rock shooter: increíble

Strength: se parece mucho al mundo real

Beast mato: no es la gran cosa, bueno me voy, no quiero preocupar a saya y a las demás… nos vemos (desaparece)

Black rock shooter: nyaaaaa tengo sueño (se queda paralizada al pensar en lo que acababa de decir)

Chariot: hahahaha ya tenemos otra neko hahahaha (se tira a carcajadas al suelo)

Black rock shooter: no es para tanto (un lindo color se posa en sus mejillas)

Dead master: *eso fue raro, pero adorable* ¿Dónde dormiremos exactamente?

Neko black: ahí (sus garras apuntan a una gran mansión) es toda suya

Black gold saw: e-es enorme… yo entrare primero (corre con strength tomada de las manos a la enorme casa)

Dead master: vamos rock, tienes que descansar después de esa herida en tú mano (le extiende la mano)

Black rock shooter: yo puedo sola gracias (camina torpemente pero unas manos la toman de la cintura y la carga en su hombro, dejando ver su lindo trasero a la vista de algunos hombres)

Dead master: que tanto están viendo (aplica la mirada asesina y aquellos hombres salen corriendo)

Black rock shooter: ¡bájame cuatro ojos! (Daba golpes débiles en su espalda y pataleaba) ¡Bájame!

Dead master: te estas ganando una violación

Black rock shooter: ¿violación? (deja de golpear)

Dead master: *¡no sabe que es una violación!* (la deja caer a una cama)

Black rock shooter: …no me importa (se mete a las sabanas) dame mi violación otro día, estoy muy cansada (le avienta una almohada a la cara) ¡ahora largo!

Dead master: ok princesa, te daré tú violación otro día, por hoy te salvas (se dirige a la puerta con una sonrisa perversa en su cara) *pronto serás mía rock, y lo mejor es que tú sola te entregaste*

Neko black: (desde afuera riéndose perversamente) *me muero por ver la cara de rock cuando vea los efectos de la cura*


End file.
